towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Legends of the Arena
Was haltet ihr zurzeit davon?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:24, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie findet ihr das?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:27, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der erste Teil ist Gut (Was für eine Arbeit!), ich finds nur schade das es in Englisch ist (ich kann kaum Englisch) =( [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 11:19, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Freu dich, dass ich es übersetzt hab!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 11:20, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das hab ich ja gar net gesehen XD! und ich übersetze jedes vierte Wort mit Abacho XD 84.131.63.138 11:22, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich war das, mein Computer spinnt ein bisschen [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 11:23, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Muss das noch ein Spoiler sein?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:16, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nichts muss im Wiki ein Spoiler sein, außer die Original Bara Magna 2009 Sommer-Sets [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 14:59, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wann bewertet ihr die Charaktere? Die nächste Folge kommt am 8.6.2009.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 12:22, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist es langweilig. Ich veröffentliche einfach jetzt die 2. Folge.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 08:00, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Die nächste Folge kommt Samstag.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 11:16, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich eigentlich noch das mit den Videos machen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 14:27, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie findet ihr das mit den Videos?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 16:26, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Super cool! mach das it den videos WEITER![[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] Mein Kommentar! Nicht persönlich gemeint, Lee, aber das ist meiner Meinung nach die schlechteste Story, die bis jetzt im Wiki ist!! #Du kannst kein englisch, was den Hörspaß einschränkt! #Keine wirkliche zusammenhängende Story #Es tauchen immer wieder Charas auf, von denen ich nicht weiß, wer sie sind, oder die kurz danach wieder verschwinden! #Deine MoC's sind nicht gerade die besten! Verbesserungsvorschläge: @1.Da du kein englisch kannst, solltest du die Vids auf deutsch machen (Schließlich ist das hier ein deutsches Wiki) @2.Ich würde mir einfach mehr Mühe geben, die Story besser zu gestalten @3. Lass sie weg, oder erklär mehr über sie @4. KP, vielleicht musst du dir mehr Mühe geben... PS: Dieser Kommentar ist ganz allein meine Meinung und muss nicht der, der anderen entsprechen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 11:52, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich etwa jetzt meine Geschichte löschen und Gelu traurig machen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 13:52, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) GUT! LÖSCH HALT SIE, WENN DIE SO DUMM IST![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 14:03, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das ist doch seine Meinung, lass in doch, du musst doch die Story nicht gleich löschen. [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 14:07, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Somit sind aber zwei der Meinung, dass ich schlecht bin. Erstmal Juri und jetzt noch der Lektor in Demut.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 14:09, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Na und? Mich interessiert es auch nicht wenn emand meine Story blöd findet, oder guck dir mal Metru-Nui-Toa´s Story an. Nicht die beste bewertung, aber er schreibt trotzdem weiter. [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 14:12, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aber ich will eine gute Geschichte abgeben! PS: Musss man viel Bücher lesen, um gute Geschichten zu schreiben? [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 14:19, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frag da mal Viro. Ich glaube der weiß das, ihn kenne ich schon lange und seine Story mag ich. [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 14:22, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nein muss man nicht. Man sollte jedoch auf drei Dinge achten. Zum 1. Einen Rotenfaden durch die Geschichte, an dem die Handlungstänge orientiert sind. Zum 2. Nicht zuviel und nicht zuwenig in der Geschichte preisgeben. Zum 3. Man sollte in der Vergangeheit schreiben und weitgehend auf zu provokative Wörter verzichten. Diese Vorschläge kann ich dir geben, ich war einmal einer der Topautoren im Wiki. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 14:36, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Garrzo, dass fand ich jetzt wirklich unter aller kanone von dir. AreI kann halt nicht so gut englisch. Und? Wenigstens versucht er es! Die geschichte hat sehr wohl einen handlungsstrang. Es geht um den feuer - Glatorianer Dagro, der den Thornax - Cup gewinnen will. Und außerdem ist es unfreundlich, zu schreiben: "meiner meinung nach die schlechteste Story dieses Wikis!" Es ist seine erste Story. Er gibt sich schon Mühe! Und wo soll er die Story sonst schreiben? Also, wirklich...das ist schon sehr aufbauend.... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 20:55, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, dass du dich für mich einsetzt, Gelu. Übermorgen kommt hoffentlich die nächste Folge, wo ich bitte nicht krank sein muss.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 05:34, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte sehr. Jede Geschichte hat die möglichkeit, eine gute Geschichte zu werden. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 05:39, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Entschuldigung, dass ich meine Meinung sage... Außerdem finde ich wirklich, dass man, wenn man kein englisch kann vielleicht eher auf deutsch reden sollte. Und noch mal zur Story: Am Anfang stimmt das, was Gelu geschrieben hat, aber die dritzte Episode passt irgendwie nicht und ich verstehe folgende Sachen nicht: Dieser Dieb stielt Dagro das Geld, woraufhin dieser ihn versteckt, so dass er nicht von einer Polizisting gefangen wird, die später ganz Roxtus zerstören will... Und: Warum beleidigen die sich ständig????? PS: Du kannst mich Garrzo nennen! Lektor in Demut ist nur meine Unterschrift! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 06:13, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das war nicht Kurco, die ganz Roxtus zerstören will. Das war die Paladinin Chrilor![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 06:39, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt kapier ich gar nichts mehr! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 06:57, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Der erste Kampf war nicht Polizisten gegen Gladiator, sondern Gladiatzor gegen Paladinin! Kurco ist die Polizistin und Chrilor ist die Paladinin! Neue folge JUHU! Folge 5! Wann kommt die nächste raus? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:19, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Samstags. ich sag nur, dass dort 2 ziemlich gute Kämpfer kämpfen, aber wie kann man besser so einen Kampf machen? PS: Der Kampf in der 11. Folge wird sowas von unübersichtlich.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 10:22, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich dir Tipps geben? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:35, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) # Ich entschuldige mich für die etwas zu harte Formulierung meiner Kritik # Ich finde das fies von viro, schließlich hatte er die gleiche Kritik und tut jez so, als wäre er ein riesenfan von lota! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 11:31, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Du freust dich doch auf auf die folgen! Und Dagro ist die Hauptperson, die wollte ich mal nachbauen. Außerdem versuche ich ihm zu helfen, es besser zu machen. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:33, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wo steht das, dass er meint, dass das schlecht wär?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:53, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das steht nirgends, wir ham die Kritikpunkte am TElefon besprochen und ich hab sie dann aufgeschrieben [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Gar]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 13:04, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC)